The present invention relates to an assembling structure for main wing of a model airplane, which permits the main wing to be quickly firmly assembled or disassembled for easy carriage or storage.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional assembling structure for main wing of a model airplane. The main wing 70 is composed of a left wing 71 and a right wing 72. The mating face of the right wing 72 is disposed with a connecting post 721 and a connecting plate 722. The left wing 71 is formed with a connecting socket 711 and a connecting way 712 corresponding to the connecting post 721 and the connecting plate 722 of the right wing 72. The connecting post 721 and the connecting plate 722 can be respectively fitted into the connecting socket 711 and the connecting way 712 to associate the left wing 71 with the right wing 72. An adhesive tape is wound around the periphery of the mating section of the wing face to bind the left wing 71 with the right wing 72.
When disassembled, the adhesive tape 73 must be first torn away so as to separate the left wing 71 from the right wing 72. In the case of strong adhesion of the tape 73, the left and right wings 71, 72 can be firmly associated with each other. However, it is difficult to tear away the tape 73. Reversely, in the case of weak adhesion of the tape 73, it is easy to tear away the tape 73. However, the left and right wings 71, 72 can be hardly firmly associated with each other or even will separate from each other during flying of the model airplane.